Welcome To My Nightmare
by boots-7
Summary: During a wedding, two people interact only to find they share something in common—a one-sided love turned into a nightmare. Dedicated to Rowan. Happy Birthday!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Dedicated:** To Rowan, Happy Birthday :)

* * *

**Welcome To My Nightmare**

* * *

**_One Shot_**

* * *

Ginny Weasley ran a hand through her tousled hair as she stared at the parchment before her in disbelief. Married. He was really getting married. Draco Malfoy, the young Slytherin who'd stolen her heart during her schooling years at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, was getting married.

Misery took hold of her heart and squeezed it, causing it to bleed. Ginny let out an outraged cry and scrunched up the wedding invitation. She flung it at the wall and set fire to it with her wand.

Damn him. What right did Draco have sending an invitation to her? Was he trying to rub his newfound love and success in her face? Ginny narrowed her eyes. She shoved her chair back and stormed out of her office, heading towards the exit in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic.

**x**

"Ginny, as much as I know you want revenge, are you sure this is the best way to go about it?" Hermione questioned. Her large brown eyes showed concern as she watched her husband's younger sister pull the garment of clothing over her head and shoulders.

Ginny wiggled her way through the fabric, making sure it clung to all the right places before turning around to face the brunette. A wicked gleam lit within her eyes. "Of course, Hermione," she replied confidently. "What better way to show Draco I've moved on, then by actually _attending_ his wedding in this little number?" She waved her hand over the turquoise dress she now sported. It was scandalously short, but worked well to emphasize Ginny's long, smooth legs and curvy figure. The material was silk and hugged to her waist and bosom nicely, making her feel bolder and sexier than she'd had in a long time.

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Alright, Ginny. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will."

**x**

The first dance was in full swing and Ginny, much to her own displeasure, hadn't been able to prove anything to the groom. Draco was completely entranced by his newly-wedded-wife, Cho Malfoy. He hadn't even spared her a passing glance during the wedding vows.

Something wet dribbled down Ginny's cheek and it only took a second for her to realize she was crying. Angry with herself, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. It wasn't fair. Hadn't she'd cried enough over the years already?

"Weasley, please tell me you're not blubbering away over the marriage of my spawn," sounded the deep voice of Lucius Malfoy. As he came to stand next to her at the guest table she occupied.

Ginny didn't bother turning her head to face Draco's father. Her eyes lay transfixed on the newly-wedded couple, dancing to a slow song on the floor. "What's it to you, Lucius?" she retorted bitterly. "You're son is happy. Happier than he ever was with me."

The elder Malfoy paused on his next belittling remark. He heard the quenching ache within the woman's voice, and decided to spare her another insult on the tip of his tongue. "You sound as if you suffer with a broken heart," he observed with a trace of surprise.

"That's because I do."

"Why?" Lucius frowned confusedly. "It's been ten years since…"

"I know." She suddenly interrupted him. "But that doesn't change how I feel. Cruel, isn't it?"

"Illogical I would say. Why pine after someone for so long when it's obvious he doesn't love you anymore?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Lucius." Ginny turned and finally looked at him. Her mouth curled into a bittersweet smile. "Don't you miss your wife, Narcissa? Even though she up and left you for Snape?"

The elder Malfoy opened his mouth to reply but when nothing came out, Ginny knew she had him. Taking a step towards him, she leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He stiffened as she whispered against his skin, "Welcome to my nightmare, Lucius."

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
